


From the Bottom of My Heart

by orphan_account



Category: Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: M/M, One Shot, but here i am anyway whoops, i didn't expect to feel so bad for komaeda after everything he did and said, it's 2 am and i'm having komahina feels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-13
Updated: 2016-07-13
Packaged: 2018-07-23 18:20:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7474920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>"Please, don't forget... From the bottom of my heart...I am truly in love with you."</i><br/>Or, what could have happened if Komaeda had just confessed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	From the Bottom of My Heart

As I walked away, I could hear Komaeda's voice in the distance.

"Please, don't forget... From the bottom of my heart...I am truly in love with you."

I stopped cold. Another lie? I didn't know how much of what he had said to me was true and how much was false, but I felt there had to be truth hidden somewhere in his lies. There was no other way I could feel this mysterious bond between Komaeda and me. Even so... "You've lost my empathy and trust. Why should I believe that you love me?"

"Because it's the truth, Hinata-kun. Even in the face of all this despair, even though any of us could betray you and kill you, you hold on to such a strong hope, and I sincerely admire that."

I narrowed my eyes, confused and taken aback. "Then wouldn't it be more accurate to say you love my hope?"

Komaeda shook his head, smiling mysteriously. "Of course I love your hope, but you are much more than your hope. Everyone lost faith in me long ago, but you spent your valuable time with trash like me. You still wanted to hope in me, and that is why I love you."

"Even if you wanted to kill someone or do something else as crazy, I couldn't have just let you die. That probably would have still counted as a murder because we all neglected you."

"Your concern touches me deeply. Surely you know how kind a person you are."

His words were soft and I wanted to believe they were honest. "You're wrong. I brought you food when you were tied up, but I abandoned you and left you unable to eat."

"Haven't you heard that it's the thought that counts? It was enough that you brought it, and I would have been out of line to ask for more."

"Stop doing that," I grumbled.

"Hm? Doing what?"

"Putting yourself down. I'm not the kind of person who would hang out with worthless people."

"You really are wonderful," Komaeda laughed, his expression simultaneously wistful and gloomy. "Saying things like that..."

I clenched my fists and cut him off before he could continue. "I'm not just saying it, Komaeda. I don't think you're trash, or scum, or anything like that. I want to understand you. I want to know more about why you think and act the way you do. I...I want you to obtain the hope you so desperately want. I'm kind of worried about what you'll do once you get it, but... I want to see it. Just, no killing."

"Hinata-kun..." His eyes were wide, and I held my tongue. A gentle smile spread across his face. "I want to try. For you, if not myself, because I truly do love you."

My face felt hot and I looked away. "I'll believe you once you prove it."

He cupped my chin and kissed the tip of my nose softly. "Is that proof enough?"

"Shut up already," I groaned, whirling around to return to my cottage, listening to Komaeda's soft laughter as he followed suit. In that moment, I felt like nothing he could do would surprise me, and I held onto the hope that I would one day learn who the real Komaeda was.


End file.
